In recent years, in the fields of digital broadcasting, in addition to services utilizing broadcasting, hybrid services cooperating with communication have been introduced (e.g., see Patent Document 1). In such hybrid services, components such as video, audio, and closed captions for providing those services are transmitted by broadcasting or communication as streams.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-66556